


Heaven's Gift

by Satonia



Category: Digimon, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satonia/pseuds/Satonia
Summary: Though BlackWarGreymon may have awoken in a strange, foreign world comprised of nothing but Digimon, the dragon-man still possesses all of his memories of a world that he no longer has a part of, and now on this new land, he now has a chance to be a true Digimon. No longer was he alone in a world dominated by humans, where he lacked purpose, but learning to live in a world without them seems strange. But he must learn to live with his unprecedented circumstances, and find a reason for living--and perhaps, find something more.
Relationships: BlackWarGreymon/LordKnightmon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Heaven's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is indeed BlackWarGreymon from Digimon Adventure 02. This is a (f)LordKnightmon x (m)BlackWarGreymon romance story. Before I go any further, LordKnightmon (Fuchsia Agate) is my fancharacter, and is no way related to any of the Crusadermon/RhodoKnightmon/LordKnightmon that has appeared in any of the anime or games, she is completely my own creation. Fuchsia Agate has no connection with the canon universe of the Digimon franchise, and only exists in my stories. Enjoy the story!
> 
> Side note: This is the rough draft, and may not be the final copy of this story. I decided to place this "first chapter" in order to establish the world this story abides by. I will be posting different chapters, but this is mostly where I am posting the rough drafts, at least until I reach past the point of worldbuilding.

Immersed in a place devoid of light. I laid in a world of desolation. I felt muted. There was no touch. No sound. I existed in a world that lacked sensation and physicality. I couldn’t feel anything, my body lacking. I had no form. Anything resembling my previous physique, was absent, as I passively floated in this realm of oblivion.

I soon realized that this reality lacked heat and cold, yet I felt peace. There was no such thing as fear. Just a comfortable place of eternal black. I peered around, and decided to judge my surroundings.

Nothing.

I tried taking in a deep breath, but I felt no air enter my lungs. I was doubtful that I even held the capacity to do so. Wherever I was, in any place of time or space, oxygen wasn’t a necessary part of it. I was certain that I still held consciousness, as I held the capacity to observe my situation. I drifted for what felt was forever, but internally I knew that time did not exist in this pit. If it did, I most certainly didn’t feel it.

I tried to force myself to hear, feel or see anything.

I pushed my consciousness as far as possible, and attempted to connect with anything.

Then I heard a faint voice in the background.

“A BlackWarGreymon?”

What?

I could hear muffled voices, but I couldn’t identify the people behind them.

They sounded panicked.

“Seems so…”

I forced myself to grasp their words, yet everything was still lacking in substance.

“Yeah, he just washed up by the shore!”

A bright light engulfed my vision, drowning out the silence. And suddenly, where there was no sensation, I now felt multiple hands touching me. The prodding pulled me out of my state of unconsciousness, and out of that strange space I remembered waking up in. As soon as I registered that I was alive, I began a fit of hacking and coughing, my lungs demanding for air. Yet, I was on the verge of blinking out once more.

“Bring him to Fuchsia Agate!”

I didn’t want to fall back asleep. A dawning dread took hold of me. I didn’t want to go back to sleep! I wanted to live!

“She’ll know what to do!”

She? Who’s she?

“I don’t want to stay dead!”

I screamed those words in an act of delirium.

“Don’t worry! We’ll bring you to safety!”

I could faintly tell that I was being transferred, just before I blacked out completely.

**...xX~~~Xx...**

Fuchsia stared at the sky, there was a peculiar feeling in her heart. It was an emotion that confused her, an odd presence seemed to follow her throughout the day, distracting her from her duties. The persistent feeling of urgency that came with the premonitions could not be ignored. The dread that the LordKnightmon experienced gave her a strong impression that whatever was coming was not good. In the back of her mind, it was an omen of bad luck. Though, as strong as these sensations were, she had things to do. The woman decided to return back into her work, taking stock of her surroundings, before she arrived at her station. Here, within her home, the female Digimon would create different medicines. Elixirs, potions, ointments and other assortments of important remedies. The woman procured some of the most potent of cures.

Despite being a knight-based Mega, the female felt more at home in her workshop where she spent days using alchemy to help, not just the denizens of her hometown, but she even imported many of her mixtures to neighboring states. Her ability to create would allow her a place of work, no matter where she went.

Though she came from a long line of potion-makers, with vast secrets of magic that dated far back in her lineage, Fuchsia went above and beyond. Unlike her ancestors, whom rarely shared any of their precious wisdom, the woman was open about sharing her information and knowledge, and even acted as a sage of sorts.

Most of her time, whenever she was not producing medications, she’d be teaching others—children or adults—on the art of brewing, and the art of magic and science. She taught anyone willing to learn on how to treat injuries of any kind. The ancient arts of healing were no longer closely guarded by those that came before her. Fuchsia decided that her talents would not be wasted on secrecy. She had the power. Why hide her abilities, when instead they could be used to heal all of those who require her services? She knew that with her capabilities, she might as well base her legacy on the foundation of what she already knew. Her sole purpose in life was to create a place where everyone could benefit her work.

She picked up her list.

“Ah, yes.” The LordKnightmon mumbled. “I have to make more sleeping potions.”

She picked up a couple of dried herbs, and crushed them into a fine powder using her mortar and pestle. She immersed herself, putting all her attention into her craft, until she heard a scuffle.

Fuchsia placed down her incomplete drink.

“Agate!” screamed a female Flamedramon. “Miss. Agate!”

“Yes?” asked the pink-knight, her voice calm. “What’s the issue?”

“We found a random Greymon at the sea! Can you take a look at him?”

She nodded, and waved a hand towards a spare bed.

The group of men that carried the unconscious Digimon gingerly placed him down, while the Flamedramon watched with great anxiety.

“Flare, don’t worry. This doesn’t look bad at all."

The first thing Fuchsia Agate noticed was the broken armour, where there were multiple cracks surrounding a hole on his chest armor, whatever caused it was strong enough to destroy Chrome Digizoid, yet the wound didn’t look at all fatal. If anything, it was deeply superficial, as it did not affect not the flesh underneath it. As for the armor itself, the damage was beneath minor. There was no data pouring out from that location. Even those greatly lacking in experience, and had no idea what they were doing would know, without a doubt, that the fracture wasn’t an issue and wouldn’t need any treatment.

No data? No danger.

Fuchsia might as well do a full-body examine to see any other anomalies.

And so, she began right away.

She took off the BlackWarGreymon’s Dramon-Killers and checked his pulse.

Normal.

“Miss. Agate?” asked the nervous fire-Digimon. “Is he okay?”

“Yes,” she answered, her voice leveled. “The wound you saw was just a crack in the chest plating. There is no damage whatsoever on that area—or any area for that matter. No need to worry.”

She gave out a big sigh.

“All he needs is rest,” added the LordKnightmon, knowing that Flare needed that affirmation.

“Thank Yggdrasil!” The female Flamedramon rejoiced.

A small, but haggard cough drew their attention towards the black dragon-man.

“I’m…I’m not ready to leave!” the Digimon mumbled, wheezing. “I can’t die!”

Everyone turned to the knocked-out BlackWarGreymon, surprised to hear the man speak at all.

Fuchsia shook her head, already having an answer.

“That’s totally normal. This isn’t the first time a patient said something like that.”

Due to her words, they chose to ignore it.

She did another thorough check, before she began to strip him of his armor.

“Uh,” stammered a Gallantmon. “No offence, Miss. Agate, but shouldn’t it be a man to undress him?” his voice rather timid.

The pink-knight merely chuckled.

“If I were that uncomfortable around men I wouldn’t have this job.”

He frowned, feeling out of place.

“Why?” she asked. “Would you rather have someone else do it?”

Her words had no heat. It was a genuine question. There was no implications of impertinence.

“Yes.”

LordKnightmon stood back, signifying her agreement.

“Once he’s dressed call me. Okay?” she requested, making it clear that it was non-negotiable.

With that said. The LordKnightmon decided to carry on with her previous task, turning back on filling out her orders, continuing what she did best.

Yet, Fuchsia Agate still had feelings of uneasiness.

She chose to ignore the men as they helped the poor BlackWarGreymon into proper clothes.

Once she accomplished her task, she went straight away and asked.

“Will you be staying for dinner?”

It wasn’t an invitation, not really. Though it’d be rude to not ask.

“Nah, my wife’s expecting me.” Answered the same Gallantmon from before.

“Well, like, no offence I do _live_ here so I’ll be staying for dinner.”

“Flare,” she started. “May you help me with preparations? I’ll probably be tending to him, so I would appreciate it if you helped. We’re making your favourite.”

“Lamb stew?” the young Digimon asked, looking downright overjoyed.

“What else would it be?”

“Oh, hell yes!” she beamed, making a beeline into the kitchen.

The men were soon finished dressing the BlackWarGreymon.

“We’re done, Miss. Agate. We will be taking our leave.”

“Before you men go, may one of you be kind enough to give Mrs. Olivia her meds?”

“I’ll do it!” volunteered a young teenaged Digimon. It was a Strikedramon, a Champion-level.

Fuchsia gave him multiple bottles filled with a colourful blue liquid.

“Goodnight, you two!”

With that, the Gallantmon, the WarGreymon, the Cyberdramon and Strikedramon politely waved their goodbyes before leaving the manor.

After their departure, sounds of chopping vegetables were heard from the other room, accompanied by the sounds of humming. After a time, a delicious scent wafted into the room, a tantalizing aroma that made her mouth water. The smell of lamb stew was pleasant. Yet, it was apparent that she was not the only one to admire the smell of home-cooked food. The man, whom was once unconscious woke up with a start.

“Where am I?” he asked, confused, his voice rasp. “And what is that amazing smell?”

 _Men,_ she thought, amused. _Always thinking about their stomachs_. _Just like mother said, even the fragrance of enjoyable food could wake up the dead._

“Greetings, stranger. I am Fuchsia Agate, and you are at the Abalone Seas. Do you remember anything?”

He grimaced, his voice grim.

“Yes.”

“Hm,” she nodded, understanding, but was taken aback. She wasn’t expecting him to remember anything. Most people had a case of amnesia when washed up on shore, so learning that he retained memories from his previous life was curious. She was brimming with questions, but believed that this was a conversation for another time. “You can tell us later. Would you care for some food?”

“Uh,” he blushed, embarrassed to ask for help. “That’d be good.”

“Can you walk?” she inquired.

“I don’t know.”

She offered a hand, which he accepted, only for a jolt of electricity to course through them.

The LordKnightmon was stunned, dazed by what just transpired. The BlackWarGreymon stared, his face blank, he lacked the ability to process what had occurred. The both of them then stared at each other, and then it clicked—

“Hey! You guys! Dinner’s ready!”

She almost fell over herself. Fuchsia Agate shook her head, not ready to confront the situation, and chose to pretend that never happened.

“I’ll get you something.”

In an attempt to regain her composure, the woman immediately left, but her mind strayed towards her right hand. _I don’t have time to think about this._ She mused, doing her best to ignore the heat rushing to her face. _I’ll deal with this another time._

She entered into a small, clean kitchen.

Flare was done cooking.

“Here you go!” Flare chimed, giving her a single bowl of warm broth. “This one’s for the BlackWarGreymon—wait! Will he be joining us or something?”

“I’ll give it to him.”

“Cool,” she bowed her head. “I hope he likes it!”

The LordKnightmon grabbed the bowl, gave her thanks, and returned to the BlackWarGreymon, whom had a look on his face, filled with guilt and anger. He saw the female knight, and graciously accepted the soup. He began to eat, but his distant, faraway look concerned her.

“Is it to your liking?”

He only shook his head “yes”, but recognized that he was being discourteous.

“I apologize,” he frowned, his face scrunching up. “I was thinking about my friends.”

“I understand, you must be worried about them.”

He looked down at his meal, his state of distress was explicit. He had no desire to discuss about his past. Fuchsia knew not to pry.

“Would you like a drink? I can make any beverage of your choosing. Tea? Coffee? Maybe even juice?”

“Water’s fine.”

 _Not much of a talker, is he?_ She dully noted, accepting this to be his nature.

“Water it is.”

She took the jug that was on the bedside table, picked up a glass and filled it with water.

The BlackWarGreymon drank it all, but took care to not come across as impolite.

“I’m exhausted,” he stated, his voice low.

“I understand,” she answered in turn, and gave him a gentle smile, her healing nature shining through. “You can stay here for the night.”

“Thank you,” was the last thing he said, only for him to doze off.

“Have a pleasant sleep.” The ribboned-warrior said, and flicked off the switch.

Fuchsia decided to end her day by joining Flare for dinner before all the lights went out.

However, the feelings of danger didn’t subside, nor did they leave the LordKnightmon’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> In this reality, Digimon have sex/genders, so children are a thing. In this universe, anything below Rookie, are babies, and Champion-levels happen to be teenagers, while Mega-levels are considered full-grown adults. I will be using both Japanese and English names, but I will be using English terminology for things like attacks or weapons.


End file.
